Let's Do It Too It: Season 1
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (AU) After losing one of their friends to the enemy, the Freedom Fighters find themselves not only fighting for themselves, but for the fate of the entire human race and the Earth...


**Episode 1: New World Part 1**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in the forest outside Station Square. The sky was a bright blue, the land was a lush green and the birds was singing with the gentle breeze.

But the peace was shattered when a large robot sped through the landscape.

He was large with red eyes and a red and black paint job with silver fingers and yellow rings around his wrists.

 _"This is E-123 Omega checking in."_ The robot said over the com-links.

 _ **"Copy that Omega, what's the situation?"**_ A female voice called back.

 _"So far there are no sign of any Badniks in the forest."_

 _ **"That's good news"**_ The woman sighed in relief. _**"Rouge, Shadow, what about you two, any sign of trouble?"** _She asked.

"Sorry hun, nothing in the sky." Rouge replied as she flew around above the forest.

Rouge was a bat with white fur and tanned skin. Her eyes were of sea colour painted blue, and her lips were painted with bright pink lipstick. She wore a leather black costume that revealed her arms with a large pink heart on her chest, as well as white gloves with light pink finishes and white boots with small hearts on the toes.

"Same over here, should we return to base?" Shadow asked as he patrolled around the other side of the forest.

Shadow was a black hedgehog with red accents on his spines. He has red eyes and he wore white gloves on his hands, with gold rings around his wrists and he also wore. Shadow wears white and black-red jet-boots.

 _ **"Fine, return to base Team Dar-"**_

 _"Hold on, I've got something!"_ Omega suddenly called as he halted to a stop. He moved over to a large boulder and looked over it. In the field she saw three large robots digging around in the dirt.

 _ **"Omega, do you need backup?"**_

But before the robot could answer her the Badniks saw him and started shooting him. Omega quickly moved out of the way and started firing at them. One of the Badniks shot at the ground and Omega tripped up.

He looked up only to find a blaster in his face.

 _ **"Omega? Omega?!"**_ The woman exclaimed into the coms but received no reply. _ **"**_ _ **Chuck, do you have Omega's coordinates?!"**_

 _ **"I'm locked onto his life signal, Princess Sally."**_ An older man replied. _**"But the team's scattered across the country, Rouge and Shadow are the closest."**_

 _ **"Very well; Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Tail, we'll rendezvous back at base and prepare to teleport, we'll meet Shadow and Rouge there!"**_ Sally told them.

 _ **"Rodger!"**_ Several voices said over the com-links before logging off...

* * *

Back in the city a young twelve year old boy sighed he walked down the the busy streets of Station Square. He wore a red and white t-shirt, a belt hanging off the edge of his jeans, and stylish shoes and he had ginger hair and blue eyes.

This was Christopher Thorndyke, or just Chris for short.

He kicked some of the small stones on the path as he walked along. He really didn't want go back to that lonely house but he knew he couldn't stay away forever.

He quickly turned down the street and ran down the empty street...

* * *

Shadow arrived at the small valley just as Rouge was flying down to join him. This was the valley where Omega's signal was coming from. They looked around and saw a small crater not for away, there were also small fires and scorch marks on the ground.

Rouge gasped and picked something up.

Shadow looked over to see what it was and saw it was one of sliver claws.

Suddenly a green, sparkling vortex opened up behind them and a pink hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, a brown chipmunk, an old blue hedgehog, a red echidna and a blue, robotic hedgehog **(1)** jumped out of the vortex, weapons ready or a fight.

"Where is he? Where's Omega?" Sally asked Shadow and Rouge.

"We don't know either, we just got here as well." Rouge replied and showed them the sliver claw.

"This is the first Badnik activity in almost two years, that we know of." Shadow glowed. "They might be preparing for **his** return."

"No." Sally glared and turned to the old hedgehog. "Chuck, can you track his signal?"

Chuck nodded to the chipmunk and pulled out a tracker. He punched in some numbers and the machine started to bleep. Suddenly it stopped bleeping and went dark.

"No." He gasped in despair. "Omega's life signal just went offline."

The pink hedgehog and the fox started crying while the others hung their heads in sorrow...

* * *

That sunset the small group gathered on a rocky cliff. Near the edge they piled up some rocks into a pyramid formation. They all stood around the rocks with their heads bowed.

Rouge then walked forward and placed the long silver claw on the ground in front of the rocks.

"We mustn't allow our anger over the lost of E-123 Omega to impair our judgement, as of today, only we eight Mobians remain on this Earth." Sally addressed them with a strong yet sad voice. "We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Mobius, to any Mobians in any world seeking safe harbour, to humans and we owe it to the memory of our fallen friend to survive."

Suddenly Shadow turned around and started walking away.

"Shadow?" Rouge called after him.

"If Omega's gone then sulking isn't going to bring him back, I'm going for run." He hissed and ran off into the distance...

* * *

When Shadow arrived in the city he stayed on the rooftops to avoid any humans seeing him. He growled as he paced around the rooftop. He wanted to find the Badniks that destroyed Omega and rip them to shreds.

He looked at the darkening sunset and decided to head back.

Instead of using Chaos Control he decided to run so he could clear his mind. As he ran through the forest he swore he heard something. He slowed to a halt and listened.

"Please, stop!" A scared girl's voice echoed through the trees. It was coming from the lake.

Shadow quickly ran to the lake and was angered by what he saw. There were five teenagers surrounding and bulling a young twelve year old girl in a wheelchair. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a pink vest, which was buttoned by a yellow button. She also wore a short pink skirt and white shoes with pink.

The girl had blonde, shoulder length hear and blue eyes.

"Please, leave me alone." She whimpered with small tears in her eyes.

"Awe, is tha baby gonna cry?" One of the teens mocked before they all burst out laughing.

Shadow let out and animalistic growl before he launched a weak Chaos Spear at the ground by the group, causing a loud explosion. Unbeknown to the black hedgehog, a large Badnik robot noticed the explosion and went to investigate.

The teens panicked and ran away into the forest.

The little girl looked up and gasped when she saw Shadow. Before Shadow could do anything the large Badnik burst through the trees and punch Shadow in the back, sending him into the lake waters.

The girl screamed when the robot turned to her.

Before the robot could do anything Shadow burst out of the water and used a spin dash to knock it back. Once the robot was down he quickly grabbed the wheelchair and made a dash to the city.

"What are you?! What's going on!" The girl screamed as she went fast then she ever had in her life.

"Shut up and hang on!" He hissed as he looked over his shoulder. He glared when he saw the robot chasing them. The girl also looked behind them and whimpered when she saw the robot.

Suddenly a blue blur shot up and rammed into the robot's head before running to catch up with Shadow.

"Is that a friend of your's?" She whimpered asked.

"More like an annoying blue tick." He glared as they continued to run...

* * *

Chris chuckled as he sat in an abandoned construction site just outside of the city. He was playing with his remote controlled. He was about to pack up and head home when he hear a shrill girl scream from over the edge of the ditch he was in.

Suddenly Shadow, Sonic and the girl jumped into the ditch and the two hedgehogs glared up behind them.

Sonic took a step forward but froze when he heard a sharp crunching sound under his foot. He lifted his foot and saw that he had stepped on Chris' car and destroyed it.

 _"Sorry kid."_ He chuckled nervously.

"T-That's alright." He stuttered in shock. The human boy then looked at the girl and gasped. "Helen?"

"Chris?" The girl, Helen, replied.

"What's going on?!"

Before she could answer the giant Badnik suddenly rolled into ditch, all weapons firing. The two hedgehogs starting running circles around it, trying to keep it's attention off the human children.

Chris quickly grabbed Helen's wheelchair and pushed her into a large, hollow pipe.

"What's going on? What are they?" She whimpered.

"I don't know, but I think we should stay in here." He replied and pushed her deeper into the pipe.

Meanwhile the robot was struggling to hit the two hedgehogs. Sonic kept taunting the robot as he ran around it's wheels. Shadow suddenly stopped and glared up at the giant Badnik.

"This is for Omega." He snarled before jumping up and shooting a Chaos Spear at it's chest.

Unfortunately the spears hardly dented it. The robot suddenly shot out his fist and sent the black hedgehog flying into a half built building. Sonic gasped and spin dashed up at the robot's head.

The Badnik suddenly slammed it's fist down on the robotic hedgehog and punched him into the ground.

He lifted it's fist and saw Sonic laying on his back in the fist-shaped crater, seemingly unconscious. The robot was about to deliver the finishing blow when he suddenly had a small rock thrown at his head.

"Leave him alone!" Chris shouted from the pipe opening.

The robot turned to him and started to make it's way over to the humans. Suddenly with red and strong hit him right in the centre of it's face. The robot fell to the ground with a loud thud as it's smashed up head rolled away.

Sonic looked up and saw Knuckles standing on the robot's chest with an angry look on his face.

"What part of keeping a low profile don't you two idiots understand?!" He snarled as Shadow joined them.

 _"Relax Knuckles, no ones seen us."_ Sonic shrugged with a grin. Knuckles glared at the blue hedgehog and pointed to Chris and Helen, where were still cowering in the pipe.

"No one is going to believe a couple of kids, and why are you here?" Shadow growled.

"Sally sent me to drag your tails back to base, and Sonic, what are you doing here?"

 _"I went for a run when I heard the robot and Shadow fighting and I ran to help."_ He replied.

As the three Mobians continued to argue Chris quickly pushed Helen out of the ditch. Once they were out of the construction site they stopped once they were back on the busy streets, surrounded by people.

"What did we just see?" Helen asked when they were safe.

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." He panted...

* * *

Shadow sighed in boredom as he and Sonic sat in the command centre, listening to Sally ranting and raving at them about keeping a low profile and how they had let humans see them.

After she was done shouting at them she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"How may humans saw you?" She asked them calmly.

 _"Two kids."_ Sonic replied.

She hummed in thought before her eyes narrowed.

"If the Badniks are targeting us then anyone who they believe is our ally will be at grave risk."...

* * *

Chris quickly ran out of school and went looking for Helen. Her parents had kept her home that morning because she very very upset and scared the other night.

Once he was out of view of the school, however, his and Helen's other two friends, called Danny and Frances, burst out the building.

Frances had short ginger hair, green eyes and freckles. She also wore deep coral overalls.

Danny was a dark-skinned boy with short black hair and light blue eyes. For attire, he wore a dark grey shirt, a green sweatshirt, blue trousers and dark brown shoes.

"Chris!" They called after him but he was already gone.

"Oh well, what he leave anyway?" Danny asked in a bored tone. Frances held up the papers for him to see. They were drawings of Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles fight the robot.

"He also left this." She said and held up his toy car's remote controller.

"Yeah, we better give that back to him." He added and they quickly ran after their friend...

* * *

It wasn't long until Chris finally found Helen. She was sat alone at a small table outside a cafe. When she saw him at the other end of the street she waved him over with a small smile. Once he sat down he looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning over to her.

"Hey Helen, let's just, keep what happened yesterday between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?" He pleaded. Helen nodded quickly, wanting to get back on with her life.

The two of them nodded before leaving the cafe to go home.

They continued walking until they got to Chris' neighbourhood. There was a good amount of space between the giant mansions and it was a beautiful neighbourhood.

Suddenly something grabbed Chris' shoulder and Helen's wheelchair and pulled them into an empty alleyway.

Both the children looked behind them and gasped when they saw Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Amy Rose standing in the alleyway.

"Relax, we just wanna talk to you, there's a lot you kids don't." Amy smiled, but Chris glared at her. He just wanted things to go back to normal but these walking animals didn't seem to want that.

"Oh no, I get it." He glared. "The first rule of animal/robot fight club is you don't talk about animal/robot fight club, what you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking animals following me around trying to get me killed!"

"Your personal safety is exactly why Sally wants you back at base." Knuckles glared at the boy.

"Who?" Helen asked nervously.

"You two may be in danger because you are one of the few one of the only who have ever seen us." Shadow said, ignoring the girl.

"Guys, what are you waiting for?!" A happy called from the entrance of the alley. Everyone looked up to see an excited Danny and fearful Frances peeking in from around the corner.

 _"Oh crud."_ Sonic muttered...

* * *

The four human kids shifted nervously in their seats. In a matter of minuets the four Mobian's had bundled the four children into a plane they call the 'X Tornado'.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were standing on the wings of the plane while Amy drove it over to the mountains next to the forest.

"Why did you bring us?" Frances asked the pink hedgehog.

"Rules." She replied.

Chris looked out the window and saw they were lowering down onto an abandoned runway lined with palm trees. He looked up and gasped when he saw they were flying straight into the side of the mountain.

Amy smirked and pressed a button.

Suddenly a portion of the mountain side opened up and they flew straight into the opening. Once they were inside the doorway closed again.

As soon as the plane came to a halt Amy opened the cockpit doors and she and Sonic helped the kids out to the ground. The kids looked around the hanger full of vehicles.

Knuckles chuckled at their reaction.

"Kids, welcome to the Blue Typhoon."...

* * *

The four human children kept close to the Mobians as they made their way to the command centre where the others were waiting. On the way they passed the infirmary, the dorms and the training room.

They passed the engine room which contained a giant emerald and seven smaller ones in different colours and a room that had the giant robot's parts piled up inside.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the command centre.

There they saw a two-tailed fox and an old, light blue hedgehog with a moustache manning the consoles and Rouge standing in the corner with a bored look on her face.

"I thought you guys said it was just two kids?" Tails said when he saw them enter.

"Haven't you heard? Humans travel in groups." Shadow growled.

"Hey, I'm Danny and this is Chris, Helen and Frances." The boy grinned and pointed to his friends.

"My names Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails." He smiled at them. "You've met Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Amy; this is Uncle Chuck and that's Rouge."

Before anyone could say anything the doors suddenly opened and Sally stepped into the command centre.

"That's Sally Acorn, our leader." The young fox said before going back to his work.

"OK, what is this place?" Chris asked her.

 _"The Blue Typhoon is a way pass cool battle ship that can travel through space and it's our home, it has lasers, cannons and an awesome cloaking shield to blend in with things around here."_ Sonic grinned.

"What are you guys?" Helen asked.

"We're sentient, anthropomorphic animals from the planet Mobius, but you can just calls us Mobians." Chuck replied.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"To protect your world from the growing Badnik threat." Knuckles growled out.

"You mean like that robot from last night? Why are they here?" Chris asked the chipmunk.

"We don't know for sure, but we know they came here from Mobius to collect something important." She explained.

"Why can't you just send them back to that planet?" Danny asked.

All eight of them shared awkward looks before Shadow sighed.

"We can't send them back because our planet is uninhabitable to organic life thanks to the fool Robotnik." He hissed.

"Who?"

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik was once a good friend to our people,but then one day, he changed." Chuck sighed sadly. "He became obsessed with total world domination before he stole my invention, the Roboticizer, and used it to turn innocent people into robots, many people stood and fought Robotnik and together they formed the Freedom Fighters; but our efforts proved in vein as after years of war only an eighth of our planet was organic, we all decided to escape the doomed world, to find a new home somewhere in the galaxy."

"And there might be a chance he's coming here." Shadow glared.

"We don't know that for certain Shadow, those Badniks we've been running into since we got here are no doubt strays from scout missions looking for Freedom Fighters." Sally warned

Suddenly the alarms started booing throughout the entire ship.

Tail quickly pulled up an image of the hanger door and saw a black SUV parked outside with a young woman waiting by the hanger doors.

She had peach-coloured skin, a slim figure, blue eyes and sandy brown hair with earrings and lipstick. She wore a smart purple shirt with a navy skirt and thick, black boots.

This was Agent Topaz.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys." Helen shuddered when she saw the woman's hateful gaze.

"Agent Topaz is our designated liaison to the outside world and your government, and she tends to visit only when there are 'issues'." Amy huffed as Tails' opened the hanger doors for the human.

 _"Yeah, maybe she shouldn't get to see you four just yet."_ Sonic chuckled nervously and quickly nudged the children into a supply closet at the other end of the room.

The second he shut the kids inside Topaz burst in with a face of fury.

"I have reports of severe property damage, a giant robot tearing through the outskirts of Station Square and a group of teenagers claiming a giant black porcupine trying to kill them!" She shouted at the group.

"I promise Topaz, everything is under control." Sally replied as calmly as possible.

"Wait, something's not right here." Topaz suddenly said as she looked around the room. Sonic quickly shifted in front of the small door in fear. "Where's Omega?" She asked.

They all remained silent for a moment.

"Omega is no longer with us" Chuck sighed.

"Oh." Topaz gasped. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't know; I'll leave you to it." She said and quickly left...

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard a giant ship that was known as the Egg Carrier, hundreds of Badniks robots and robotic animals were working around inside the ship on a machine. The machine was almost forty feet tall.

Suddenly one of the robots received a message.

 ** _"Is it ready?"_**

 _"The machine is nearing completion master, we are just finishing the last few parts."_ The robot replied in an emotionless, mono toned voice.

 ** _"Wonderful, when will it be finished?"_**

 _"Estimated time of completion is within the next twenty four hours master."_

 ** _"Excellent; MWHAHAHAHAHA!"..._**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **(1)** Cyborg Sonic from _'Sonic Boom'_.


End file.
